The present invention is directed to an engraving tool for cutting shapes, patterns, letters or the like on surfaces of metal, such as brass, steel or copper, plastic or marble or other stone and to a method for forming or grinding such engraving tool.
Prior art engraving tools formed of metal have limitations on the speed at which the engraving may be performed and the amount of use which may be had from such tool before it wears to an unacceptable degree. Engraving tools having diamond or other precious stone tips provide some improvement in speed of operation and length of life. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,120 and 5,397,204 show two types of prior art engraving tools.
The engraving tool of the present invention is all metal and, yet, by virtue of its design, it has the capability of engraving part numbers and other designs on a wide variety of materials, including all types of stainless steel, at feed rates of up to five times faster than the feed rates of conventional types of engraving tools. It is capable of being used with no coolant and has a significantly longer life than conventional types of engraving tools. The design of the tool, including the tip profile design, allows for larger shavings and clearance for such shavings to be removed during the process of engraving. Additionally, the tip profile design provides enhanced rigidity and thus longer tool life. It also improves the ability of the tool to follow precisely the desired line of engraving and greatly enhances the quality of engraving.